A New Member
by Zabadanya
Summary: Denya has had a hard life, she was abused by her parents, kidnapped by the school, and was born with wings...amung other abilities. How will her life change when she meets a girl name Max and her flock? How bout when she meets a pack of giant wolves? Read and find out. Suck at summaries. Still a good story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people. I thought this story op a couple of nights ago. I want you to tell me what you think. I told my friend about it she said it was good and told me I should post it...so here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Prologue**

**third person**

Max was mad. The Flock had just landed to take a breather. They were headed for Nevada to stop the School that was being formed there. They had been in New Mexico. When they landed nets had fallen and pinned them to the ground. Erasers had sprung up from everywhere. They laughed and made some "birdy" jokes. Now they were locked in a plain white room, strapped to tables, and listening to some white coat on the phone talk about her cruddy date last night.

Iggy's long fingers felt around on the lock. If only he could get to his lock picks. _Angle._

_Yes Ig?_

_Do you think Nudge could convince the locks to open? That White coat isn't paying us any attention._

_I'll ask Angle answered._ A couple minuets later Max's lock sprung open. She was up and the Whitecoat was down in a matter of seconds. One by one their locks sprang open and they were all off running.

**Chapter 1**

**POV Denya**

I pressed myself harder against the back of my "large" dog cage. Ya right this thing is hardly big enough to kneel in. A loud crash brings me back to the present and I silently curse myself for getting heart is pounding and my breath is coming out in quick little gasps. They're getting closer!

Calm down, we're not going to hurt you. Please calm down.

WTF I could have sworn I had just heard a different voice...in my head...ok now I know I'm insane.

You're not insane, it's just a power I have. It sounds like a young girl.

I'll take the bait. Who are you? I'm really happy I don't have to talk out loud. The experiments around me already think I'm insane.

Trust me, it's best you don't know who I am. You're not insane, and fore-warning, we're coming down your aisle... do you happen to know where the door is?

Yes I know where the door is, thanks for the warning, I knew I'm not insane, and the best thing for me would be to get the heck out of here!

Are you going to tell me how to get out of here, or am I going to have to dig around in your head?

Dig around in my head? Ok then. This chick must be crazy...this coming form the girl talking to a voice in my head and locked in a dog crate... I sigh and slowly think of the twisting path from my cage to the exit. Left, right, straight past the next to intersections, at the third take another right, two lefts after that straight out of here.

Hay, if you know the way out... why don't you try to escape?

I have...

**Flashback**

My twin Zabadaya and I were running. She looks like an angel with all that blond hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. Her wings glint white in the flickering light. They're actually have a bluish tinge to them. We are mutants. Zabadaya is part human, bird, and arctic fox. I'm part wolf, as well as bird and human. If you want exact numbers, we are 96% human, 2% bird, and 2% fox or wolf. I am Zaba's opposite I have black hair with fox red highlights, and sun tanned skin. My eyes are just plain weird though, one. my right, is amber with orange specks, the other is ice-blue with white specks. Zaba says they remind her of fire and ice. We come up to the last turn and I start to feel a small spark of hope. We were going to make it. Turning that corner we got the biggest surprise of our lives. standing in front of us was a large pack of Erasers. No not like the little pink things on pencils. Erasers are human wolf hybrids...like me, well kinda... Erasers can only partly morph into a wolf. Me, I can literally turn into a wolf, or just partially, if i want to. Anyways, long story short, after a lot of fighting I blacked out. I didn't realize till later that I used my second power. Well that's what the scientist, the White Coats, said. I killed everyone around me...even Zabadaya...

How? My powers. The White Coats gave me two powers, not counting the shifting into a wolf thing. One is called Hell's Breath, I make my enemies think that they are in a lot of pain. So much so that they usually end up going insane, or dyeing. It burns them from the inside out. The other I call Angel's Mercy (I didn't realize I had this one at the time). I can take away any one of a person's senses, and move them to another person.

**End of Flashback**

"Denya? Denya, where are you?" I know that voice...it's the voice I heard in my head. Wow talk about crazy sounding... I can see figures running down the aisle and I can hear the angry shouts of the white coats and excited howls of erasers. "Angle we do't have all day, we have to go, now!" This is not the same voice I had heard earlier, but it reminds me of Zabadaya, commanding, urging, and stubborn.

"Ah there you are, the first voice moves closer and a girl stops in front of me. She is young, about seven, with gold ringlets and intelligent blue eyes. "Please, come with us, show us the way out . My name is Angel.

I looked at her hand for what seemed like a long time, it was probably only a couple of seconds, then took the hand she offered me," Danya. Come on we have to hurry they're getting close.

I turned and with Angel, and the five other kids right behind me, sprinted down the hall, toward the door, toward freedom.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hay there. I forgot something really important the last chapter so I'll do that now. I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. That is my disclaimer for the entire story. I want to say thank you to booklover1498! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Denya's POV**

"Faster!" ordered the girl who seems to be the leader of the group.

We could see the door ahead of us, but we could also hear the pounding of many feet behind us. I could feel my anger starting to make me shake .No, not here , they'd kill me. Don't morf here. I slowed my pace slightly letting the others draw ahead of me.

Slam! the first kid, a boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes got through the door.

"Hurry. Come on." He held the door as the others ran out. First Angel, then a boy that looked so much like Angel that they had to be siblings. Then came an African American girl with seriously unruly hair, she was followed by the leader and a blond boy who seemed to have a finger in her belt loop.

I could feel the hot breath of an Eraser on my back and leaped into the air doing a quick round house kick that slammed into the things grinning face. Landing I continued running out the door (the dark kid still held open for me!) and out of that place

I ran streight forward and threw myself into the air. Shoving out m wings and truely fliying for the first time in years. I sighed, it feels so good to fly there are no words to explain it... except two... Pure Freedom.

Flapping hard I soon get equal to the other kids. "Good, We're all here, lets get going." I was suprised, I had expected a,' well ok thanks see ya.' Instead I get included. This was definately going to be a weird day.

We started flying North, how I know that, I have no idea. Looking dow I wondered where we were. I'd been in that place for three years, and before that I hadn't gotten to go on very many road trips. I was 16 years old and knew almost everything there was to know about killing, and yet, almost nothing about where I lived. I was jarred out of my thoughtsand back to reality when I caught the little boy, the one who looks like Angel, staring at me. I tend to get this reaction a lot when it comes to my wings... and my eyes. Me wings are...well dark. They're black up near my shoulders, fading to blood red the closer you get to my primary feathers. As I looked at him, he shuddered and looked away. The longer we flew the more I became aware of two things. One I was really tired, the other, the others kept glancing at me, well all except the bloned older boy. I satayed silent and kepted flying.

Angel moved up next to me," How are you doing?"

"Fine," I lied. It was tired, but I wasn't going to make myself a burden on the others,"Hey why did the toheer gilr let me come with you guys?" I asked after a moments silence.

"She wants to knoe your story. She knows we owe you, and wants to make sure you'll be ok." Angel stared at the girl leading the way fora while, the the gilr looked back and said," Ok , we're headed down. Gazzy, stay with Ig. Be careful, and everyone watch your backs."

I looked around as I slowly circled lower and found a tree taht would suport my weight, I colud already tell that I would be unable to make it all the way to the ground. I saw the perfect tree andlanded in it. After tucking in my wings, I droppeddown about 5 feet, grabbed another branch, and dropped agin. I did this till I got to about 9 feet off the ground,and flipped out of the tree. When I landed I knew I needed rest, my legs gave way beneath me and I just bearly samed myself from landing on my face.

"Be still, let me look at your legs. I looked at the guy who had just spoke. It was the blonde guy. (I really needed to get these people's names.) As the others began setting up the camp, Blonde Boy started to run his slim fingers over my ankels and feet.

" Hey, by any chace, could I get your guy's names?"I asked.

"What? Oh ya. I'm Max," said the leader," I'm sixteen. We all grew up in a lab in California. Fang is the dark quiet one. You already know Angel, her brother is the Gasman,Gazzy, stay upwind. I mean it. The guy looking at your legs is Iggy, He's blind, that's why he's acctually touching your legs," She looked causously at the African American," and that's Nudge."

"I love your wings! I've never seen anything like them before. Did you dye them, I wanted to dye my wings, but Max said no. Were you born wih them? I love the bried boold look. It's sooo sool . Your eyes are cool, kinda scary, but cool. How long have you been at the school? I don't think you were born there. You seem way too cool and un brain washed to have been actually born at the school. Do you have any siblings? ZOMG I bet you have some realllllllly cool powers. What are they? I'm hungry!" The girl smiled at me plopped down.

"What was that," I asked feeling like my ears were bleading. That girl, Nudge, can talk alot , and really really fast!

"That was what we call Nudge Channel." Max said as Iggy rubbed his ears mumbelng something about them bleeding. (Its really nice to be able to say their names.)

"Ok well, Thanks I like my wings to. No I didn't dye them, so yes I was born with them. Ya I think my eyes are just plain weird. I've been at that school for about three years, I had one sister I have a couple powers. Anc can I tell you that later I'm kinda tired." I tried to answer as many questions as I could remember.

"That's a good idea. You need sleep. You're not phisically damaged by the School, well not anymore, but you need some rest."

" Alright," I told Iggy thanks and looked at the rest of the flock. Almost every one of the had a curious look on their face, Fang was the one eception. I'll tell you my story in the morning. It's not the best bedtime tale." I smiled as my body slummed, looked like it wanted sleep faster than I was giving it.

* * *

Like it?

Hate it?

Give me something Peoples!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys sorry I took me so long to update, but her is my new chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Max POV

I tried to take first watch, but Fang wouldn't let me, then he woke up Iggy, so I got third watch. It had been one interesting day, getting caught by tand then ecaping, the school in the same day! I was so not going to amke a habitt of doing that. I looked at the girl, Denya, surrounded by my family. I could tell she had already had it hard... could it xbe posible that she'd had it harder than me and the flock? possible , but unlikely.

As I watched Denya Started to scream and thrash about. I jumped up and ran over to her. When I got to her The others had already been awakened by her crys, and were trying to wake her, all excepet Angel. My babby was cruled up into a tiny ball and was balling. She screamed out in agony,"Wake her up!" I had never heard her in such pain, not even from the worsts expiremnts at the School.

While Nudge conforted Angel, the rest of us tryed to wake Denya. "Denya. Denya wake up. It's ok," Iggy was the only one who could talk calmly, because the rest of us could see the look of heart wrenching aggony on her face.

Denya shot off the ground and up a tree faster than I had ever seen. She clung to the tree brach for a coulpe seconds, then seeing Angel sitting on the ground still crying, climbed down.(She moved through the branches like a squirel!) She gently wrapped her in a hug.

" What happened I asked in my best "Max" vioce. I all truethfulness I was scared to find out.

" I was... I was just remembering my past..." Denya's vioce was gravely, quiet, and shakey. She looked down at Angel who had a slightly glazed look on her face. "Angel, I'm so sorry."

I think now would be a great time for you to tell us your story," I ordred.

"...Very well..."

* * *

AN: Sorry it is so short, I'm writing this at two thirty on a school night. And I am very sorry that I can't write very well in Max's POV.

I hope you liked it!

I hope you review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry that I have left you hanging for so long. The bright side is that I have a lot of the other chapters planed out and I got a new computer so I'll be able to update sooneer. My sister did a cover picture for this. I still have to get the url though so hold on a second. As always I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

Please give me some feed back...

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
Denya POV  
"While I was in my mother's womb, my DNA was changed, me and my twin sister's. I got bird and...wolf. She got bird and arctic fox. 96% human, 2% bird, and 2% wolf or fox.  
" We were born with wings. Our parents thought we were angels. Well, they thought Zabadaya, my twin, was an angel, and named her accordingly. In my mother's made up language, Zabadaya means 'Born of Angels.' They named me Denya which apparently means 'Dead to God,' or, 'Reborn.'  
"I lived with my 'parents' for 13 years. Zaba was treated well. She looked and acted like an angel. We learned to fly. That is where or similarities in training ended. I lived in the cellar trained to a wall. They tried to beat the demon out of me. My family was radically religious.  
" At the age of 5 I lost control of my anger during one of my...sessions. It felt like I was being ripped apart... I found out later that I had turned into a giant wolf and nearly killed Zaba. She had run forward when I had changed and had talked to me. She calmed me down enough for me to be able to change back into my human form. She had then turned to my parents. She said that she was the only one keeping the animal inside of me at bay. She told them that they could not separate us and that beating me only made it stronger.  
They listened to her, why wouldn't they, she was an Angel of God.  
" We were never separated after that. She urged me to keep Phasing into a giant wolf untill it became natural. She tought me book stuff and I tought her how to stay strong in a tough situation . She was the only person I had ever trusted.  
"At the age of 13 our lives changed agin. Two people in lab coats came to talk with my parents. One was a blonde woman, the other was an older brown haired man with old fashioned wire glasses. they went with my parents into the library and after a couple of minuets there was arguments. Then there were two loud gunshots. Zaba started crying and didn't have the energy to fight when the two people started to drag us to the door. I fought like a crazy person. Sure they hadn't been the most caring, but they were still my poarents and the didn't deserve to be shot like dogs, and there was no way I was going to let Zaba get taken anywhere with these people. I ended up phasing and then I felt a pinch, like a bee sting, in my shoulder. Next thing I knew I was in a dog cage at the school.  
"Zaba spent two years doing whatever the Whitecoats told her to. Then she started to fight back with me. Soon the white coats found out that they could get us to fight if the other was in danger, so they put us in cages with a lot of other mutants, and made us fight to the death. We learned how to fight pretty quick, it was either that or die, and there was no way we were leaving the other to fend for herself.  
"Zaba was the first to start talking about escape. She hated killing. They took us outside to fight when they thought they could get me to phase. We played along, acting like good little mutants, all the while planning in voices too low for mics to pick up. Soon the day came..." I hadn't realized I was shaking till Angel put her hand on my shoulder. She told about the failed escape.  
"Thanks," I said when I was sure I could take up my story again,"The escape was two months ago, and ever since then I've been fighting bigger, stronger opponents.  
I looked around at the Flock. Nudge, Angel, and the Gassmanall had tears in their eyes. Max was leaning aginst Fang, and both were looking at me with looks that were mixtueres of pitty, respect, fear and understanding. Iggy's face was just plain pissed off.  
"Those people are just sick, He spat. We all looked at hi.  
"Ya Ig, they are," I said with a small sigh. I looked over at Angel,"Sorry."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? What did I do right or wrong? Give me something! Please!

Love ya guys! :P


End file.
